


Till the end of the line.

by Kymiep23



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Crime Fighting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Heavy flirting, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Polyamory, Romance, Smirk, Soulmate AU, Soulmate identifying mark, Threesome - F/M/M, little fluffy, mmf, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymiep23/pseuds/Kymiep23
Summary: In a alternate reality where soulmate marks are printed on your skin like a tattoo since birth and the avengers are back together and in fighting form Astrid a young struggling engineer just so happens to have two soul marks tattooed onto her thighs. Astrid is a mutant, has been her whole life, with a very strong protective instinct that seems to land her in a lot of trouble. One night walking home from Stark Tower after a full day of work she comes across a group of men harassing and terrorising a young women and of course she had to step in. But as usual things go belly up pretty fast and just when Astrid is preparing to both receive and give a major beat down two god like men appear and things escalate pretty fast from there.Nothing like meeting your soulmates in an alleyway after taking down some basic lowlifes. Well nothing else in her life was normal what made her think meeting her soulmates would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the character profile is pasted twice it won’t stop doing it!

This is not necessary to read but if your the type of person that likes a character profile go ahead. It was originally done with subtitles in bold and such but when I copy and pasted over it didn't have it. The photos are of Mila Jovovich but her body type is more like the screen shot at the end. Sorry for any confusion from this but again it's not necessary just helpful. Thanks for considering this book. :)

Character profile.   
Name: Astrid Alexander Nord  
GENERAL INFO:  
Name origin: Scandinavian- unusual beauty and strength. To defend and help. Common Scandinavian last name. 

Nickname, if any  
(if so, explain its origin – e.g. who created it?): Krigare - warrior in Swedish. Given to her by her father when she was little and used to come home injured after defending the little kids on the city streets as he cleaned her cuts, scrapes and black eyes up. 

Does s/he like the nickname?   
yes. But only from her father  
Birth date:   
31/10/1994  
Place of birth:   
Sweden  
Ethnic background:   
Swedish  
Religion:   
Atheist   
Current address:   
America, New York.   
Does s/he rent or own?   
Rent  
Brief description of home  
(apartment, house, trailer, etc.):   
Small apartment in Brooklyn.   
Does s/he live with anyone?   
No she didn't live with anyone.   
Describe the area in which s/he lives   
(big city, town, rural, other):  
Big city. Fucking New York man.   
Is this his/her ideal home and location?  
If not, what would s/he prefer?  
Not ideal but would like a three bedroom in the city with a family and kids.   
Home decor (check all that apply):  
Inexpensive Carefully planned Comfortable Cluttered.   
When someone walks in, what's his/her first impression?  
Homey, cheep and comfortable

Current occupation   
(include length of time, location, job title):  
Stark tower trainee engineer. (Last year of uni)  
Job satisfaction (happy, discontent, ambitious...):  
Happy and wants to be chief engineer   
Income level:  
Low to medium   
Education:  
University degree from MIT.   
Does s/he drive? What kind of car does s/he own, if any? (Make, model, color, age, etc.):  
Yes she drives a Kawasaki Ninja H2R - red  
Sexuality   
(e.g. straight, gay, bisexual, asexual, unsure...)  
Straight  
Marital status  
Single  
PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:  
Height:   
1.7M  
Weight:  
75kg  
What is his/her body type (skinny, slim, athletic, curvy, overweight, muscular, etc.)?  
Curvy and athletic  
Eye color?  
Green  
Skin tone (pale, ivory, ruddy, tan, olive,   
brown, black, etc.):   
Olive  
Any prominent features freckles/moles/scars/tattoos/other distinguishing marks?   
Scar on the left hip from where a kid attacked her with a piece of glass from a ruptured window after she got scared and accidentally shattered all the windows in the school. After protecting unknown girl from being hurt by group of males who then gang up on her.   
Two "tattoos" soul marks. One on her left thigh (Bucky') and one on her right (Steve's).   
Bucky's - better stop bitting that lip doll, that's my job.   
Steve's - sorry ma'am, we got a little excited.   
Face shape (round, oval, chubby, thin, long, square, heart-shaped, etc.)?  
Round  
Whom does s/he most look like (e.g. famous person or relative)?  
Mila Jovovich  
General health (good, excellent, poor...)?  
Excellent. Trains in parkour and is sometimes a vigilante.   
Any chronic conditions?  
Mutant

How does s/he dress (mark as many as appropriate):  
PRICE:  
Average   
STYLE:  
Trendy Business Sexy Casual 

Does s/he dress to be noticed? Why?  
Depending on what her want is for the day. Blend in most of the time but can stand out when wanting too. Average grooming   
Hairstyle  
(long, short, crewcut, locs, bangs, side-part etc.):  
Short hair that she wears either naturally curly or straightens it.   
Natural hair texture   
(thick, thin, wiry, smooth, wavy, curly, nappy, etc.):   
Curly and thick  
Natural hair color:  
Black

SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:  
Pace (does s/he talk fast, average, slow?):  
Average but can be fast paced when nervous.   
Accent or dialect, if any:  
Moved to America at four after mother (died) was kidnapped by hydra from Russia. Mother was also strong mutant with ability to control emotions ( she doesn't know this).   
Voice tone   
(shrill, high, average, deep, squeaky,   
hoarse, harsh, authoritative, cultured, etc.):   
Average and authoritative when needed.   
Describe general vocabulary or speech pattern (e.g. educated, precise, pretentious, average, childish, uneducated, vulgar...):   
Educated dialect with basic swear words chucked in for emphasis.   
Mannerism:  
slightly nervous in social context but confident in her intelligence and ability. Can take charge of a situation when needed but prefers to be in the background.   
Typical posture:  
Stands straight but not stiffly when at tower.   
Average, varies with mood when being normal person.   
Relaxed with an edge of danger when being hero/vigilante.   
Gestures:  
Deliberate and controlled usually but can become eccentric when excited/upset.   
Common gestures (e.g. nail-biting, hair patting, drumming fingers, clenched fists, hands in pockets, etc.):  
Rubs hand on thighs when nervous as that is where her soul marks are. 

EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:  
Finances: (prudent/cautious, average w/some debt, lives paycheck to paycheck, deep in debt, criminal activity, etc.):  
Lives pay check to pay check as most students do. On last year of stark apprenticeship and degree so is looking forward to a better paying job. Hopefully at stark industries.   
Describe any personal habits, e.g. smoking, drinking, drugs, gambling, etc. Are any of these addictions?   
Has a habit of randomly getting stuck into engineering similar to Tony Stark and often runs off to protect people.   
Morning Routine:   
Describe the character's morning rituals. Who else is sleeping in the same bed? What time does he/she wake up? Is he/she cheerful in the morning? What wakes him/her up -- alarm, spouse/lover, kids, pet? What does he/she do during breakfast-read, watch tv, feed kids, etc.  
Sleeps alone in one bedroom apartment. Is grouchy and moody when woken up. Usually wakes up to alarm or annoying neighbours. Always reads a chapter of whatever book she is reading before getting up. Will eat yogurt, fruit, porridge or big breakfast if feeling naughty. Always has a coffee at breakfast and lunch. Afternoon/Workday:  
Now describe the character's workday or afternoon behavior. Does s/he work outside the home? How does he/she get there? Does he/she anticipate, dread, resent the work ahead? Does s/he give the job genuine attention and effort? Does s/he enjoy this work? Is s/he good at this job? What would he/she rather be doing? How long and hard is the work day?  
Works under an engineer in stark tower through an apprenticeship. She is extraordinarily good at her job and engineer is a nice old man but often hands over large workloads to her as he does not have the eye sight or dexterity to create some things any more. She really enjoys this and hopes to be employed as a full time engineer when graduate. Been working for 3.5 years.   
Does s/he stop for lunch? Where?  
Stops for lunch when she does not get caught up in her work but Edwin (Old Man) will often bring her coffee and a sandwich and banana bread back from the cafe. 

Dinner:  
Does s/he eat at home or go out a lot? If the latter, what is/are his or her favorite restaurant(s)? At home, who prepares the meal? Who does he/she eat it with? What does it typically consist of? What goes on during dinner -- tv, conversation, fighting, reading, etc? Who cleans up?  
Often brings home Chinese/Thai/pizza/ect. Eats alone or sometimes in the park.   
Evening:  
What does your character do on a typical evening? Where? With whom? How much does he/she enjoy it? What is the ideal evening for him or her?  
If often goes for a midnight stroll/run and fights crime and bad guys.   
Bedtime:  
Does he/she go to bed at a consistent time? Alone or with someone else? Does s/he usually fall asleep right way, or is s/he an insomniac? Does he/she dream -- a lot, a little, never? Are most of his/her dreams scary, pleasant, sexual, imaginative? Are there any recurring dreams? Does s/he sleep well or poorly (e.g. tossing & turning)?  
Bed time is inconsistent but between 11:00pm and 3:00am usually. She almost always falls asleep right away unless over thinking. She has a dream almost every night but they are very uncommon to be nightmares surprisingly. She does have a recurring dream of a women (her mother) being kidnapped and hiding in a closet when fight was happing. Lots of blood and screaming. Too scared to move. At end man from hydra finds her and says peak-boo as he opens the closet. She screams and 'explodes' as she wakes up.   
Skills/Talents:  
Extremely good street fighter and at parkour. She is also good with technology (engineer) and her mutant ability is emotional control like her mother and telekinesis which she later discovers is molecular displacement ability and as long as she understands the action molecules do when and action happens she can do it. For example molecules accelerate when heated so she can make things heat up by accelerating the molecules.   
What is s/he particularly unskilled at?  
Not particularly skilled socially and does not have any friends as she is scared they will discover she is a mutant.   
Any hobbies (sports, arts, collecting, gaming, etc.):  
Likes to read and fight crime. 

THE PAST:  
Home town (if different from current home):  
Stockholm. Moved when 4.5 years old to New York.   
Was his/her childhood happy? Troubled? Dull? (And does the character remember it accurately?)  
Childhood happy mostly but was bullied for being different and sticking up for others.   
Earliest memory:   
Watching a little boy get picked on by older boys. Stepping in. Getting beaten. Then fix up by her father. Little boy thanked her.   
Saddest memory:   
Mother disappearing and father dying when she was 19 (3 yrs ago).   
Happiest memory:  
Her mother teaching her how to throw a punch while her father watched and made cookies. This is when her fathers nickname was created. They then Shared cookies and milk, laughs and cuddles. 

How much school did s/he attend, if any?  
Did/does s/he like school? Why or why not?  
Attended all forms of schooling in America and is about to get a degree in engineering.   
Most significant childhood event:   
Mother being kidnapped but she believes she died.   
Other significant childhood events, if any?   
Moving from Sweden.   
First crush or romantic love?  
Had a crush on the idea of Steve Rogers and he was her idol growing up. Both Steve and James are her soulmates. 

What was his/her first sexual experience?  
Is it a positive/negative memory?  
Is still a virgin. 

Major accidents or traumas?   
How is s/he still affected, if at all?  
Scared of her powers after explosion and of losing people after parents death.   
FAMILY OF ORIGIN:  
Mother's name (include maiden name if known/applicable):   
Nina Mcarther.   
Mother's current status:  
Deceased   
Died at age 42 ( when she was 15)   
Mother's occupation, if any:  
Ex hydra drone. Was a security detail for Sweden government official.   
Describe the mother's relationship with character:  
Was good when alive. Wasn't known for long. Only four and a half years.   
Father's name:   
Alexander Nord  
Father's current status:  
Deceased  
Died at age 45 of heart attack when she was 19.   
Father's occupation, if any:  
Engineer small time.   
Describe the father's relationship with character:  
Strong relationship. Relied on each other heavily. Always took care of her. 

RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:  
Who, if anyone, is his/her best or closest friend?  
Only relationship is with the old man engineer Edwin. 

How in general does s/he react to or is perceived by...  
Friends?  
Kind and gentle.   
Strangers?  
Standoffish and disconnected from the real world.   
Spouse/Lover?  
Strong warrior  
The opposite sex?  
Sexy but too smart.   
Children in general?  
Nice, kind and gentle   
Others who are more successful?  
Intelligent   
Others who are less successful?  
Intelligent know it all over achiever.   
Boss (if any)?  
Edwin and Tony Stark  
Underlings at work?  
N/A  
Competitors?  
Every other apprentice Engineer in stark tower.   
Authority (police, IRS, politicians, attorneys, doctors, etc.)?  
Innocent  
Anyone who challenges him or her?  
Scary and deadly  
Anyone who angers him or her?  
Terrifying  
Anyone who asks for help?  
Hero  
What do most people consider likeable about him/her?  
Gentle and humours with a heart of gold.   
What do most people consider his/her biggest flaw?  
Job attentiveness   
In romantic relationships, is s/he generally monogamous or uncommitted? (If the latter, is s/he honest w/ partners?)  
Always monogamous with her partners. Virgin.   
Is his/her sexual behavior inhibited, average, experimental, or reckless? Has this changed  
(and if so, why)?  
Virgin but experimental.   
Whom does s/he dislikes most, and why?  
Prissy girl trying to get the stark engineering job (Priscilla).   
Whom does s/he like most, and why?  
Edwin - reminds her of her dad, he is kind.   
Steve and James - soulmate.   
Who's the most important person  
in his/her life right now, and why?   
James and Steve. Soulmates.   
Whom does s/he admire (nonromantic), and why?  
Tony Stark for engineering genius and courage to be a hero and not create weapons for others as well as Steve Roger (Not Captain America) as he always stood up for the little guy.   
Biggest influence, and why (famous or not)?   
Steve Rogers and father/mother. All encouraged her to do what is right and to never give up on what she wanted no matter what is in her way.   
MENTAL ATTITUDE/PERSONAL BELIEFS:  
Any psychological issues (e.g. phobias,   
depression, paranoia, narcissism, etc.)?  
She is an optimist with slight paranoia.   
Most comfortable when ...   
(alone, hanging w/friends, drinking, etc.):   
Alone and working on a project or in comfortable company.   
Most uncomfortable when ...   
(in a crowd, alone, speaking in public, etc.:   
In large crowds.   
Is s/he cautious, brave, or reckless   
in his/her approach to life?  
Cautious and brave  
What does s/he most value/prioritize?  
(family, money, success, religion, etc.)   
Family and others happiness and safety.   
Does s/he believe in fate or destiny?   
She believes in fate and karma.   
Character's greatest strength:   
Brave and intelligent  
Character's greatest flaw:   
Unsocial.   
Other good characteristics:   
Kind. Gentle. Always thinks of others.   
Other character flaws:   
Scared of loss  
What are his/her own favorite attributes   
(physical and personality)?  
Loves saving people and parkour.   
What about least favorite?   
Social problems  
Are these feelings accurate?  
Yes  
How does s/he think others perceive him or her? (And is this accurate?)   
Little and strong but also nervous and scared.   
Biggest regret:  
Not being there when her father died.   
Other regrets:   
Not knowing what happened to her mother.   
Proudest accomplishment:   
Graduating high school with her father there.   
Other accomplishments:   
Stoping serial murderer and handing him to police.   
Biggest secret(s):   
Crime fighter and mutant.   
Does anyone else know these secrets?   
No, not yet.   
How does s/he react to a crisis?   
Well goes into warrior/soldier mode.   
What usually causes the problems in his/her life   
Social problems.   
How does s/he react to change?  
Rolls with it.   
Short term goals:   
Finish uni and be employed by stark industries   
Long term goals:  
Have family and work with stark  
Does not think working with stark is achievable.   
What, if anything, is stopping him/her from achieving these goals?  
Time  
What does he/she actively work to gain, keep or protect?  
Peace.   
What event or occurrence does s/he most dread or fear?  
Death and loss  
LIKES/FAVORITES:  
Food:  
Thai  
Drink:  
Raspberry fanta  
Color:  
Blue  
Book:  
Captain America and the commandos.   
Film:  
Mulan  
Music/Song:  
Fight song  
TV:  
Na  
Sport:  
Parkour

 

 

This is not necessary to read but if your the type of person that likes a character profile go ahead. It was originally done with subtitles in bold and such but when I copy and pasted over it didn't have it. The photos are of Mila Jovovich but her body type is more like the screen shot at the end. Sorry for any confusion from this but again it's not necessary just helpful. Thanks for considering this book. :)

Character profile.   
Name: Astrid Alexander Nord  
GENERAL INFO:  
Name origin: Scandinavian- unusual beauty and strength. To defend and help. Common Scandinavian last name. 

Nickname, if any  
(if so, explain its origin – e.g. who created it?): Krigare - warrior in Swedish. Given to her by her father when she was little and used to come home injured after defending the little kids on the city streets as he cleaned her cuts, scrapes and black eyes up. 

Does s/he like the nickname?   
yes. But only from her father  
Birth date:   
31/10/1994  
Place of birth:   
Sweden  
Ethnic background:   
Swedish  
Religion:   
Atheist   
Current address:   
America, New York.   
Does s/he rent or own?   
Rent  
Brief description of home  
(apartment, house, trailer, etc.):   
Small apartment in Brooklyn.   
Does s/he live with anyone?   
No she didn't live with anyone.   
Describe the area in which s/he lives   
(big city, town, rural, other):  
Big city. Fucking New York man.   
Is this his/her ideal home and location?  
If not, what would s/he prefer?  
Not ideal but would like a three bedroom in the city with a family and kids.   
Home decor (check all that apply):  
Inexpensive Carefully planned Comfortable Cluttered.   
When someone walks in, what's his/her first impression?  
Homey, cheep and comfortable

Current occupation   
(include length of time, location, job title):  
Stark tower trainee engineer. (Last year of uni)  
Job satisfaction (happy, discontent, ambitious...):  
Happy and wants to be chief engineer   
Income level:  
Low to medium   
Education:  
University degree from MIT.   
Does s/he drive? What kind of car does s/he own, if any? (Make, model, color, age, etc.):  
Yes she drives a Kawasaki Ninja H2R - red  
Sexuality   
(e.g. straight, gay, bisexual, asexual, unsure...)  
Straight  
Marital status  
Single  
PHYSICAL APPEARANCE:  
Height:   
1.7M  
Weight:  
75kg  
What is his/her body type (skinny, slim, athletic, curvy, overweight, muscular, etc.)?  
Curvy and athletic  
Eye color?  
Green  
Skin tone (pale, ivory, ruddy, tan, olive,   
brown, black, etc.):   
Olive  
Any prominent features freckles/moles/scars/tattoos/other distinguishing marks?   
Scar on the left hip from where a kid attacked her with a piece of glass from a ruptured window after she got scared and accidentally shattered all the windows in the school. After protecting unknown girl from being hurt by group of males who then gang up on her.   
Two "tattoos" soul marks. One on her left thigh (Bucky') and one on her right (Steve's).   
Bucky's - better stop bitting that lip doll, that's my job.   
Steve's - sorry ma'am, we got a little excited.   
Face shape (round, oval, chubby, thin, long, square, heart-shaped, etc.)?  
Round  
Whom does s/he most look like (e.g. famous person or relative)?  
Mila Jovovich  
General health (good, excellent, poor...)?  
Excellent. Trains in parkour and is sometimes a vigilante.   
Any chronic conditions?  
Mutant

How does s/he dress (mark as many as appropriate):  
PRICE:  
Average   
STYLE:  
Trendy Business Sexy Casual 

Does s/he dress to be noticed? Why?  
Depending on what her want is for the day. Blend in most of the time but can stand out when wanting too. Average grooming   
Hairstyle  
(long, short, crewcut, locs, bangs, side-part etc.):  
Short hair that she wears either naturally curly or straightens it.   
Natural hair texture   
(thick, thin, wiry, smooth, wavy, curly, nappy, etc.):   
Curly and thick  
Natural hair color:  
Black

SPEECH AND LANGUAGE/COMMUNICATION:  
Pace (does s/he talk fast, average, slow?):  
Average but can be fast paced when nervous.   
Accent or dialect, if any:  
Moved to America at four after mother (died) was kidnapped by hydra from Russia. Mother was also strong mutant with ability to control emotions ( she doesn't know this).   
Voice tone   
(shrill, high, average, deep, squeaky,   
hoarse, harsh, authoritative, cultured, etc.):   
Average and authoritative when needed.   
Describe general vocabulary or speech pattern (e.g. educated, precise, pretentious, average, childish, uneducated, vulgar...):   
Educated dialect with basic swear words chucked in for emphasis.   
Mannerism:  
slightly nervous in social context but confident in her intelligence and ability. Can take charge of a situation when needed but prefers to be in the background.   
Typical posture:  
Stands straight but not stiffly when at tower.   
Average, varies with mood when being normal person.   
Relaxed with an edge of danger when being hero/vigilante.   
Gestures:  
Deliberate and controlled usually but can become eccentric when excited/upset.   
Common gestures (e.g. nail-biting, hair patting, drumming fingers, clenched fists, hands in pockets, etc.):  
Rubs hand on thighs when nervous as that is where her soul marks are. 

EVERYDAY BEHAVIOR / HABITS:  
Finances: (prudent/cautious, average w/some debt, lives paycheck to paycheck, deep in debt, criminal activity, etc.):  
Lives pay check to pay check as most students do. On last year of stark apprenticeship and degree so is looking forward to a better paying job. Hopefully at stark industries.   
Describe any personal habits, e.g. smoking, drinking, drugs, gambling, etc. Are any of these addictions?   
Has a habit of randomly getting stuck into engineering similar to Tony Stark and often runs off to protect people.   
Morning Routine:   
Describe the character's morning rituals. Who else is sleeping in the same bed? What time does he/she wake up? Is he/she cheerful in the morning? What wakes him/her up -- alarm, spouse/lover, kids, pet? What does he/she do during breakfast-read, watch tv, feed kids, etc.  
Sleeps alone in one bedroom apartment. Is grouchy and moody when woken up. Usually wakes up to alarm or annoying neighbours. Always reads a chapter of whatever book she is reading before getting up. Will eat yogurt, fruit, porridge or big breakfast if feeling naughty. Always has a coffee at breakfast and lunch. Afternoon/Workday:  
Now describe the character's workday or afternoon behavior. Does s/he work outside the home? How does he/she get there? Does he/she anticipate, dread, resent the work ahead? Does s/he give the job genuine attention and effort? Does s/he enjoy this work? Is s/he good at this job? What would he/she rather be doing? How long and hard is the work day?  
Works under an engineer in stark tower through an apprenticeship. She is extraordinarily good at her job and engineer is a nice old man but often hands over large workloads to her as he does not have the eye sight or dexterity to create some things any more. She really enjoys this and hopes to be employed as a full time engineer when graduate. Been working for 3.5 years.   
Does s/he stop for lunch? Where?  
Stops for lunch when she does not get caught up in her work but Edwin (Old Man) will often bring her coffee and a sandwich and banana bread back from the cafe. 

Dinner:  
Does s/he eat at home or go out a lot? If the latter, what is/are his or her favorite restaurant(s)? At home, who prepares the meal? Who does he/she eat it with? What does it typically consist of? What goes on during dinner -- tv, conversation, fighting, reading, etc? Who cleans up?  
Often brings home Chinese/Thai/pizza/ect. Eats alone or sometimes in the park.   
Evening:  
What does your character do on a typical evening? Where? With whom? How much does he/she enjoy it? What is the ideal evening for him or her?  
If often goes for a midnight stroll/run and fights crime and bad guys.   
Bedtime:  
Does he/she go to bed at a consistent time? Alone or with someone else? Does s/he usually fall asleep right way, or is s/he an insomniac? Does he/she dream -- a lot, a little, never? Are most of his/her dreams scary, pleasant, sexual, imaginative? Are there any recurring dreams? Does s/he sleep well or poorly (e.g. tossing & turning)?  
Bed time is inconsistent but between 11:00pm and 3:00am usually. She almost always falls asleep right away unless over thinking. She has a dream almost every night but they are very uncommon to be nightmares surprisingly. She does have a recurring dream of a women (her mother) being kidnapped and hiding in a closet when fight was happing. Lots of blood and screaming. Too scared to move. At end man from hydra finds her and says peak-boo as he opens the closet. She screams and 'explodes' as she wakes up.   
Skills/Talents:  
Extremely good street fighter and at parkour. She is also good with technology (engineer) and her mutant ability is emotional control like her mother and telekinesis which she later discovers is molecular displacement ability and as long as she understands the action molecules do when and action happens she can do it. For example molecules accelerate when heated so she can make things heat up by accelerating the molecules.   
What is s/he particularly unskilled at?  
Not particularly skilled socially and does not have any friends as she is scared they will discover she is a mutant.   
Any hobbies (sports, arts, collecting, gaming, etc.):  
Likes to read and fight crime. 

THE PAST:  
Home town (if different from current home):  
Stockholm. Moved when 4.5 years old to New York.   
Was his/her childhood happy? Troubled? Dull? (And does the character remember it accurately?)  
Childhood happy mostly but was bullied for being different and sticking up for others.   
Earliest memory:   
Watching a little boy get picked on by older boys. Stepping in. Getting beaten. Then fix up by her father. Little boy thanked her.   
Saddest memory:   
Mother disappearing and father dying when she was 19 (3 yrs ago).   
Happiest memory:  
Her mother teaching her how to throw a punch while her father watched and made cookies. This is when her fathers nickname was created. They then Shared cookies and milk, laughs and cuddles. 

How much school did s/he attend, if any?  
Did/does s/he like school? Why or why not?  
Attended all forms of schooling in America and is about to get a degree in engineering.   
Most significant childhood event:   
Mother being kidnapped but she believes she died.   
Other significant childhood events, if any?   
Moving from Sweden.   
First crush or romantic love?  
Had a crush on the idea of Steve Rogers and he was her idol growing up. Both Steve and James are her soulmates. 

What was his/her first sexual experience?  
Is it a positive/negative memory?  
Is still a virgin. 

Major accidents or traumas?   
How is s/he still affected, if at all?  
Scared of her powers after explosion and of losing people after parents death.   
FAMILY OF ORIGIN:  
Mother's name (include maiden name if known/applicable):   
Nina Mcarther.   
Mother's current status:  
Deceased   
Died at age 42 ( when she was 15)   
Mother's occupation, if any:  
Ex hydra drone. Was a security detail for Sweden government official.   
Describe the mother's relationship with character:  
Was good when alive. Wasn't known for long. Only four and a half years.   
Father's name:   
Alexander Nord  
Father's current status:  
Deceased  
Died at age 45 of heart attack when she was 19.   
Father's occupation, if any:  
Engineer small time.   
Describe the father's relationship with character:  
Strong relationship. Relied on each other heavily. Always took care of her. 

RELATIONSHIPS WITH OTHERS:  
Who, if anyone, is his/her best or closest friend?  
Only relationship is with the old man engineer Edwin. 

How in general does s/he react to or is perceived by...  
Friends?  
Kind and gentle.   
Strangers?  
Standoffish and disconnected from the real world.   
Spouse/Lover?  
Strong warrior  
The opposite sex?  
Sexy but too smart.   
Children in general?  
Nice, kind and gentle   
Others who are more successful?  
Intelligent   
Others who are less successful?  
Intelligent know it all over achiever.   
Boss (if any)?  
Edwin and Tony Stark  
Underlings at work?  
N/A  
Competitors?  
Every other apprentice Engineer in stark tower.   
Authority (police, IRS, politicians, attorneys, doctors, etc.)?  
Innocent  
Anyone who challenges him or her?  
Scary and deadly  
Anyone who angers him or her?  
Terrifying  
Anyone who asks for help?  
Hero  
What do most people consider likeable about him/her?  
Gentle and humours with a heart of gold.   
What do most people consider his/her biggest flaw?  
Job attentiveness   
In romantic relationships, is s/he generally monogamous or uncommitted? (If the latter, is s/he honest w/ partners?)  
Always monogamous with her partners. Virgin.   
Is his/her sexual behavior inhibited, average, experimental, or reckless? Has this changed  
(and if so, why)?  
Virgin but experimental.   
Whom does s/he dislikes most, and why?  
Prissy girl trying to get the stark engineering job (Priscilla).   
Whom does s/he like most, and why?  
Edwin - reminds her of her dad, he is kind.   
Steve and James - soulmate.   
Who's the most important person  
in his/her life right now, and why?   
James and Steve. Soulmates.   
Whom does s/he admire (nonromantic), and why?  
Tony Stark for engineering genius and courage to be a hero and not create weapons for others as well as Steve Roger (Not Captain America) as he always stood up for the little guy.   
Biggest influence, and why (famous or not)?   
Steve Rogers and father/mother. All encouraged her to do what is right and to never give up on what she wanted no matter what is in her way.   
MENTAL ATTITUDE/PERSONAL BELIEFS:  
Any psychological issues (e.g. phobias,   
depression, paranoia, narcissism, etc.)?  
She is an optimist with slight paranoia.   
Most comfortable when ...   
(alone, hanging w/friends, drinking, etc.):   
Alone and working on a project or in comfortable company.   
Most uncomfortable when ...   
(in a crowd, alone, speaking in public, etc.:   
In large crowds.   
Is s/he cautious, brave, or reckless   
in his/her approach to life?  
Cautious and brave  
What does s/he most value/prioritize?  
(family, money, success, religion, etc.)   
Family and others happiness and safety.   
Does s/he believe in fate or destiny?   
She believes in fate and karma.   
Character's greatest strength:   
Brave and intelligent  
Character's greatest flaw:   
Unsocial.   
Other good characteristics:   
Kind. Gentle. Always thinks of others.   
Other character flaws:   
Scared of loss  
What are his/her own favorite attributes   
(physical and personality)?  
Loves saving people and parkour.   
What about least favorite?   
Social problems  
Are these feelings accurate?  
Yes  
How does s/he think others perceive him or her? (And is this accurate?)   
Little and strong but also nervous and scared.   
Biggest regret:  
Not being there when her father died.   
Other regrets:   
Not knowing what happened to her mother.   
Proudest accomplishment:   
Graduating high school with her father there.   
Other accomplishments:   
Stoping serial murderer and handing him to police.   
Biggest secret(s):   
Crime fighter and mutant.   
Does anyone else know these secrets?   
No, not yet.   
How does s/he react to a crisis?   
Well goes into warrior/soldier mode.   
What usually causes the problems in his/her life   
Social problems.   
How does s/he react to change?  
Rolls with it.   
Short term goals:   
Finish uni and be employed by stark industries   
Long term goals:  
Have family and work with stark  
Does not think working with stark is achievable.   
What, if anything, is stopping him/her from achieving these goals?  
Time  
What does he/she actively work to gain, keep or protect?  
Peace.   
What event or occurrence does s/he most dread or fear?  
Death and loss  
LIKES/FAVORITES:  
Food:  
Thai  
Drink:  
Raspberry fanta  
Color:  
Blue  
Book:  
Captain America and the commandos.   
Film:  
Mulan  
Music/Song:  
Fight song  
TV:  
Na  
Sport:  
Parkour


	2. Chapter 1. An unexpected meeting.

Chapter 1  
Her need to protect often outweighed her sense of self preservation. Unfortunately, this appeared to be one of those times. 

She had casually been walking home from stark tower where she worked after Edwin her boss had forced her to leave when she heard the high pitch squeak of terror. From there her protective instincts had taken over. She had raced to the alleyway she heard the noice come from, a mere two blocks away from Stark tower. 

Peeking her head around the brick building and into the alleyway she instantly spotted who the terrified squeak had come from. On the ground, cloths torn, bruised and terrified was a young women, maybe 18 years old at most. Around her stood 5 men and it was clear what they intended to do to the beautiful young women. Her protective instincts raised and before she knew what was happening she had already knocked one of the men off his feet with a swift kick to the side of the head. He was out cold before his body hit the pavement. 

Unfortunately, while she was perfectly capable of throwing and landing a jump kick usually the rubbish littered alleyway provided a challenge. For starters the mostly empty bottle of beer she landed certainly made the usually routine kick a challenge. Thankfully she managed to roll with the bottle and instead of landing flat on her ass instead ended up stumbling into one of the four large garbage bin lining the left side of the alleyway. To bad that her semi-save still stole from her the element of surprise. The remaining four man where surrounding her before she even straightened fully after the stumble. 

"Dumb move you stupid bitch!" Growled the overweight dickhead in front of her. 

"You just volunteered yourself for a little play time with us whore. Now where should we start?" Dickhead number two sneered, a smirk lifting the right side of his face as he looked at the other men. 

Grimacing she stepped back into the bin while getting herself into a fighting pose. With the bin at her back she could easily keep an eye on all the men forming a semi-circle around her without the worry of one sneaking up behind her. Quickly scanning the alleyway she spotted the young women stumble around the corner of the alleyway as she ran. Well guess there goes any potential help from her she though bitterly. 

But before anyone could move a loud clanging of metal on metal erupted from the beginning of the alleyway causing the men's attention to deviate from her towards the noice. 

"Sorry to interrupt boys but it doesn't appear that the black haired beauty here is interested in what you are offering." Declared a deep voice, sarcasm and disgust dripping off every word. 

"I would like to suggest you boys move away from the lady before things escalate any further." Another voice announced in a commanding tone. 

Chancing a quick peek up the alleyway to spot two well developed god like man standing there somehow both looking bored and dangerous. 

"Who the fuck are you!" Dickhead #3 shouted from my far left. 

But he didn't allow the men at the front of the alleyway anytime to respond instead reaching into the back of his pants and pointing a gun at her potential saviours. 

Well that escalated quickly. 

Thinking quickly she took a step forward and swung her leg up at dickhead #3's arm causing the bullet he fired to go awry and miss. Before he could re-aim the weapon she crash tackled him to the concrete floor. Grabbing the dickheads gun arm she slammed it into the concrete with all her might causing the gun to skid away and under the large bin. For a split second she let herself feel relieved and lowered her guard slightly and as a result ended up with a fist to the face. 

Rolling with the punch she managed to avoid, or so she hoped, a broken cheek bone and responded with a flying elbow down into the dickheads nose. 

Blood flew as the dickhead howled trying to grab for her. 'Not a chance' she thought and quickly delivered a karate like chop to the main vein in his neck resulting in a gasping gurgle from dickhead #3 as his eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped moving. 

Flying to her feat as fast as she could she turned to face the other dickheads only to find them counting stars, knocked out on the dirty concrete floor. Her gaze flew to her two saviours in astonishment. How the hell had they managed to get from the end of the alleyway to her and knockout all of the dickheads in the fifteen seconds it took her to take out dickhead #3?! 

"What... How... You... Him... seriously?" She stuttered eyes flying around the alleyway from where they had been to the sleeping dickheads and then to each of the boys separately. 

The blonde haired man froze for a second before a smirk tore itself across his rugged face as his right hand reached behind his neck attempting to look cute and innocent. Not that it worked all that well because all she could focus on was that gorgeous smirk and the peek of abs he revealed as he raised his arm. 

"Sorry Ma'am, we got a little bit excited." He said winking at her. 

Her cheeks burned and her heart speed up as she stared at the god in front of her in shock. Quickly she looked to the brunette Adonis standing next to him to hide her face. Too bad the look he was giving her, one of shock, pride and a deep seated hunger made her blush even more. Slowly a smirk grew on the brunettes face as well as he stared at her for longer his shock disappearing. 

Damn them and their damn sexy smirks. She thought as her blush spread down her neck. Between those smirks and those muscles she didn't think anyone could blame her for the shock of desire that flushed through her body. The feeling was followed quickly by a rare burst of confidence causing a smirk of her own to flash across her face. 

"Damn, those smirks should be illegal, they are far more deadly then any weapon." She growled at the brunette, lowering her eyelids slightly and biting her bottom lip. 

They both groaned erotically, which whether intentional or not, sent another flush of desire shooting through her body. 

"You better stop biting your lip doll, that's my job." The dark brunette Adonis huffed, smirk still firmly planted on his face. 

Well damn. She thought rubbing her hands across her thighs. Who would have thought she would meet both her soulmates in an alleyway after beating on some lowlife. 

The brunettes smirk grew and his eyes seemed to gain a twinkle of mischief that both aroused and worried her. 

"Nice to finely meet ya' doll" the brunette hummed in a heavy Brooklyn accent. "Now while I am very much enjoying watching that beautiful blush spread further and further I think perhaps we should dispose of these lowlifes to the police and then head somewhere much more inviting to discuss this further. Sound good to you little 'miss sexy soulmate'?" 

Blushing even more she glared down at the scum on the floor still counting stars. She cleared her threat which had suddenly seemed to have gone as dry as the Sahara desert before answering her brunette Adonis of a soulmate. 

"Sounds good to me, as long as food is involved, girls gotta eat ya know." She replied slightly horse. "Astrid by the way, Astrid Alexander Nord."

"Pleasure to meet you Astrid. This sunlit god here is Steve Rogers and myself, James Buchanan Barns will be more then happy to take that sexy ass of your's out to dinner, don't you worry about that." James growled reaching forward with his left hand and pulling me into his amazingly defined chest which again caused a shot of desire to streak through my body as I bit my bottom lip nervously and James to growl down at me in warning. "Hurry up and call the damn police Stevie. Our little warrior here is playing with fire and we need to get out of this damn alley before we all get burned."

"Already on it Buck." Steve said staring at the two of us with a smile gracing his face. "Damn you two look bloody good together."

"Language Captain Rogers."

"Screw you Barns" Steve responded as his grin grew even further. 

"Watch that mouth of yours punk or I might just have to take you up on that offer." James murmured licking his plump lips. 

God these two where going to be the death of me she thought while burying her face into James's chest. But damn, could there be a better way to go?


	3. Dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you like it!!! Let me know what you think and don’t forget to kudos and comment it’s what keeps me updating.

Captain Steve Rogers. Sargent James Buchanan Barns. Both are heroes of not only the 1940's but also the 21st century. It was insane to think that these amazing men where her soulmates. As a child she used to almost worship Steve, pre-serum Steve. The little dude with a heart stronger then most anyone else and a protective instinct just as or even stronger then her own. She thought that if someone that was so sickly could have so much heart and fight for what was right, so much that he was acknowledged and chosen to be Captain America simply because of his intelligence, courage and heart then surly someone like herself, an outcast and a mutant, could fight the same fight.

To begin with she used to come home with bruises, cuts, abrasions and a couple of times, broken bones. She was no stranger to fighting for what she believed in. When she was a kid it was still normal for a 3 year old to hang out at the park while their parents had coffee at the coffee shack across the road. They would still keep and eye on her but her parents had always been pretty lax. As such the first fight she got into was when she was three and a half after a little boy, maybe 5, pulled at another little girls hair and told her should would never be able to climb the monkey bars because she was 'just a girl'. 

From then on her parents seemed to keep a closer eye on her, but it didn't stop her protective instincts one bit. It didn't take long for her parents to decide that no matter what they did she was going to fight for what she believed in and since they couldn't really go off at her for that, although she did get told off for fighting, they decided to have her mum teach me how to fight. They are some of happiest memories she holds close to her heart. 

But then her mother died after their house was raided by theifs and her whole life changed. It wasn't long after that she and her father moved to America.

\-------------------------------------

 

The police were surprisingly fast to arrive at the scene and were far more efficient then she had ever experienced before. They seemed to want to impress Captain America which she found both hilarious and completely understandable, he was amazing. They were walking away from the scene after providing a quick briefing of what had happened. She had found it incredibly amusing when James sighed and swore about having "two overprotective punks for soulmates" but her and Steve just look at each other and laughed.

They had just finished with the police and were now heading to where the boys had decided that they were taking her to dinner. After some quiet, and aggressive, whispering between the two of them they seemed to have decided on the location of our impromptu dinner date. Not that they would tell her, because, 'you gotta let us spoil you a little bit doll' and 'its a surprise, start getting used to' both wore incredibly goofy smiles on their face as they said it too.

"Where are we going" she whined, for the tenth time in as many minutes, letting herself be tugged along the New York street towards god knows where.

Both of her soulmates groaned in annoyance at her, Steve giving her an incredulous look while James just smirked and shook his head, looking at the ground.

"Its like I have another Stevie, just smaller and you know, a female." 

"Bu...ck, I wasn't this bad, I swear!"

Looking back at her and smiling evilly James shook his head. 

"No Stevie you weren't, you were worse."

Steve's only response was a to blow out a puff of air and a Cheshire grin. Getting caught up in their smiles she jogged a bit to catch up with them and walk in between the two. Returning Steve's responding grin to her, she grabbed both of their hands and started swinging them. It was weird how connected she felt to the both of them already. It felt like she had known them for a lot longer then an hour, and the little grins and affectionate touching they were sharing didn't seem over the top or uncomfortable at all.

She still didn't feel comfortable enough to tell them about her 'gifts' but the soulmate bond could only do so much. They would have to work on the trusting each other and that would only happen as they got to know each other better and better. Looking at the boys she grinned at them again as James squeezed her hand, grabbing her attention.

"Hey doll, so probably should have thought to ask this before but where did you learn to fight? Those moves weren't something your average person would know how to do and you move really well."

Pursing her lips she thought about how much she wanted to tell them. How much of herself she truly trusted them with. 

"Ah... well..., I guess when it started when I was a kid, like four maybe? I used to, and to some account still do, jump into fights about anything that I thought was 'wrong'. My mum was a pretty good fighter, she had been in the army since she was like sixteen, I think back on it now and know that the stuff she knew, like pressure points, bone density, how to dislocate and relocate a bone with one hit, how to kill... I know that its not normal. But well after getting into more than a couple of fights and getting more then a couple of bruises she decided that I needed training. Unfortunately she died when I was four and a half. But she had a contact here in America and had set up for me to begin training with them if anything happened to her. Saying all this out loud sounds so weird but um... after me and my father moved here, maybe a month after my mother died? I pretty much instantly started getting training from this shield women, I don't know her name or anything about her, it was part of the conditions, but to answer your question James, whoever she was, taught me a lot about how to fight. Unfortunately she disappeared about five years ago, when I was seventeen."

"Far out, sorry doll. "

"It's fine James, one, you didn't know and two, it's all in the past now."

James and Steve looked down at her, slipping in a sad smile. 

"Still, I'm sorry doll. Out of all people I know how much memories can hurt."

The happy feeling they had been rolling in for the last hour quickly deteriorated after that and they fell into a slight awkward silence. For about a minute they walked along in silence, still holding hands, but the pep in their steps had disappeared. It was set to remain a somber occasion for longer but then her stomach decided that was the correct time to roar. 

Looking down towards her stomach in surprise  herself and her soulmates stared for a second before bursting out in laughter. 

"Well I guess it's good that we just reached the restaurant hey sunshine. " Steve cackled. 

Looking puzzled she looked up at Steve wrinkling her nose. She definitely didn't like that nickname. 

Letting go of her hand Steve reached behind his neck, scratching it and pulling his confused/innocent look again.   
"So... not sunshine then?"

She grinned at him while shaking her head. 

"Keep trying Älskling" she said, letting it roll off of her tongue, trying to make it sound suggestive. 

The mood seemed to slightly dampen though when not only her own but Steve's stomach growled again. 

"While hearing you talk in your native tongue is almost as sexy as Steve's moans last night as I pounded him into the kitchen bench, I think it's time that I feed you two before your stomachs decide to eat you."

“BUCK!!!” Steve screamed as both of our faces lit up like Rudolph’s nose. 

Chuckling James reached out and tiled Steve’s face up by his chin before stealing a passionate kiss. James hand slipped up into Steve’s hair at the base and pulled, separating their two gorgeous faces and causing Steve to let loose erotic groan. Steve’s eyes were completely opaque and his delicate lips red and swollen as he panted for air through them. James licked his lips and gave Steve a quick peck before letting him go and striding into the restaurant. 

“Fuck...” she whispered, flickering her eyes between James ass as it strutted away from her and Steve’s blissed our face. 

Steve’s eyes seemed to shutter and his head returned to its normal position instead of tilted back where James had pulled it to. Blinking again his eyes seemed to become less glazed and as his whole body gave a shudder. Finely he took a huge breath and blew it out before looking towards her with a cheeky grin. 

“Man definitely knows how to kiss notre amour” (its French for ‘our love’, according to google anyway.)

Steve’s phone buzzed with a text and he quickly picked it out of his pocket and unlocked it. Within seconds though his eyes darkened again and his grin turned downright dirty. His eyes flickered to James as he grabbed her hand and gave her the phone with the message still open. 

“Bucky seems to be getting impatient with us little one” he said nodding towards his phone as he forced both of them to move towards the window booth were James had been seated. 

Curiosity won and her gaze fell in the phone as she trust Steve to make sure she didn’t run into anything or anyone. 

‘Both of you better hurry up and get in here Stevie or I’ll be dragging you both back to the apartment were you will both be kneeing and getting nothing for dinner but my hot, hard cock. Or better yet I’ll force feed our little Vixen over there my cock while you eat out her wet pussy, you know, since you both are so bloody hungry.’

The blood rushed to her face as heat pooled in her belly and her pussy lips quivered in arousal, soaking her underwear she was sure. 

Being pulled to a stop she looked up at Steve with darkened eyes. Only sparing her a wicked grin, Steve lent into and over her to pull out, what she supposed was her chair. Freezing her cheeks and eyes darkened even more as she felt Steve’s hard cock push up against her firm ass as his hands pulled back and landed on her hips, his lips at her ear. 

“You don’t look to good notre amour. Your cheeks are red, your breathing is heavy and your skin is burning up. Perhaps you would like to take a seat?” Steve whispered into her ear, hot air gusting unto her as her body tightened even more. 

Suddenly, James laughed, making her jump and rip open her eyes that she hadn’t know she had closed. How on earth did these men have such control of her body already? If they could make her this hot and heavy with all of her cloths on and barely any touching what could they do behind closed doors. 

“Leave our little doll alone Stevie, I think you have teased her plenty enough now. Poor baby looks like she is going to explode standing right there.” James laughed, giving both Steve and her a hungry look. 

Lips pressed against her ear she felt it as Steve’s smirk filtered across his face. 

“Latter notre amour, latter.” Steve grumbled as he bit her earlobe and tugged gently as he pulled away from her completely. 

Stumbling forward a step she grabbed a hold of their table and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Holy hell, her soulmates were going to kill her. She didn’t know how much more of this reading she could handle before she broke and jumped them. 

Opening her eyes again she tried to look as composed as possible as she took the seat next to James and across from Steve that had been pulled for her. Flicking a soft glare at both of her soul mates she reached for the menu as they grinned at each other knowingly. 

Blinking in surprise she sat up a little straighter as she quickly scanned the menu again. Blinking twice more in shock she gazed at her two naughty boys with suspicion. 

“How the hell did you two figure out that not only is Thai my favourite food but also manage to drag me into my favourite Thai restaurant in all of New York without me noticing?! I come here every other night and I didn’t even notice!” 

Grins widening the boys, because she now refused to call these two men after the last five minutes, only shook their heads at her. 

“Doll, your talking to bloody Captain America and one of, if not the best damn assassin to walk this earth and you don’t think we could figure out were you usually go to eat?” 

She had been wrong back in that ally way. These two boys were not gods, no matter how good they damn well looked. No, they were bloody fallen angels. Devils sent to punish her with sexy smirks, erotic text messages and damn near orgasmic touches. All while they wined and dined her with her favourite foods and cocky little grins after some how probing into her consciousness and finding out all the things she liked. The things that turned her on and how best to make sure she didn’t run anywhere. Because honestly, after knowing them for a total of one and a half hours now she didn’t think she would ever be able to live without her cocky little devils. She would just have to hope she would never have to find out the truth to that particular fact. Instead she shook her head at her two boys and closed her menu, already knowing what she was going to order from her damn favourite restaurant. 

“Well then. Have you two decided on what you are going to eat? ‘Cause I’m damn hungry and now that I know we’re we are I can almost damn well taste the red curry with white rice on my tongue already.” 

“Yeah, we know what we’re going to order doll don’t you worry.” 

“Yeah notre amour, I’m sure mr big scary assassin over there has already asked the waiters what your favourite meal is and ordered it along with mine and his regular dinner meal from here as well.” Smirking Steve leaned towards me across the table. “He might pretend to be big and tough notre amour but he would damn well pluck the moon from the sky if he thought it would make either of us smile.”

Huffing out an amused breath of air James pushed Steve back into his chair and rolled his eyes heaven ward. 

“What the hell did I do to deserve such sarcastic, self-sacrificing and damn well sexy soulmates.”

“And yet you can never wait to lay your hands on me.”

“Yeah, never sure whether I want you to scream or moan though.” James muttered back in good natured spite.

“Must be why you make me do both, huh buck?” 

“Yeah, must be.” James mumbled back as his hand snaked onto her thigh through the slit in the side of her new work pants that wasn’t supposed to be there. 

Jumping in her seat as his cold metal hand made contact with her warm inner thigh she glared down and the tear in her brand new work pants. How the hell had that happened?!

“Oh, did me and Stevie here forget to tell you that you tore the seam of you pants on the bin back in the ally way doll? Such a shame, they were such nice pants too.” 

She was going to die. There was just no way she was going to make it through this dinner with her two sexy as sin soul mates without melting into a puddle of nothingness. 

She stilled even further as James thumb started swiping back and forth across her warm flesh as Steve flashed her a knowing look. 

Not a chance was she going to survive it. All she could hope was that the food came quickly and that James hand didn’t rise any higher. 

Her second wish was completely eased from her brain however as James’s hand scooted up her thigh until his pinkie finger was JUST touching her pussy lips though her underwear. His thumb still stoking her skin as Steve lent forward and unexpectedly pecked her on the lips. 

“We are going to have you burning up so much by the end of this dinner notre amour that you will be begging us to take you home and ravish you on the nearest surface. Your going to scream our names as you experience the strongest climax of your life, and then we will do it, again, and again, and again until you can’t take no more. Because, notre amour, neither I, nor Bucky here have a refractory period, we can be hard and pounding into this silky mouth of yours again within thirty seconds of spilling ourselves. You will forget anyone you have ever had sex with before us and will never be able to bring yourself to climax again. Because nothing will ever feel as good as us. Nothing will ever feel as good as our hands as they stroke you, our lips as they suck and kiss you and our cocks as they fill every single part of you to the bursting point as you explode around us. Because now that we found you, notre amour, we will never let you go. Because from now on, it you me and bucky baby, till the end of the line.” 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got steamy a lot faster then expected. Not sure if it flows to well so let me know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter three part one - Meeting the avengers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have had a stomach bug since Friday so this is a bit of a filler chapter as it was meant to be almost double this length and didn't even go the direction it was meant to go lol.

A.N: I DO NOT live in America. I live in Australia and all my facts about America come from google so if anyone thinks something doesn't work please let me know. Also I have realised that having Astrid walk home from Stark tower in Park Avenue New York to Brooklyn was stupid after actually googling the distance and will be changing that in the previous chapters soon to be her going to get dinner before riding her motorbike home from Stark Tower. Thanks for reading!

Start Chapter____

 

Some how she managed to survive the dinner without internally combusting. She wasn't really sure how but she had managed to women up and fight off her desire for her to amazing mates. It probably helped that James's hand never went any further then when Steve gave his sexy little speech. 

The food from Harn Thai, the restaurant they were at, was amazing but truly she couldn't say anything about how it tasted tonight. Throughout the whole dinner Steve kept distracting her, and James, by making the most amazingly erotic noises from the other side of the table. She truly didn't know if it was meant to rile James or herself up, but either way, it had worked. It was probably the only reason James didn't move his hand any further. Every time that Steve took a bite of his food and made one of his sexy little moans James hand would tighten on her thigh slightly, therefore stopping his fingers from consistently teasing her. It was both a blessing and a curse for her over active, and horny, hormones.

Over dinner they had decided that afterwards they were going to go to Steve and James's apartment to 'chat' about their soul bond and how they wanted to progress. She wasn't quite sure when the decision had been made but as long as it didn't require her to walk any further then 10 minutes away she was fine with it. She might not have tasted the food but her body sure still felt stuffed full and lethargic from all of it. 

They had just finished their dinner and were heading towards their apartment after paying, which Steve and James refused to let her help with. Their had been a small argument about that but the boys had won in the end when they went full guilt trip on her and made her feel bad for not letting them be 'gentlemen like their mama's taught them'. Her boys definitely knew how to get their own way. It was both extremely annoying and sexy at the same time. Actually that pretty much summed up her relationship with her soulmates so far.

James took repossession of her hand as soon as they left the restaurant while Steve cuddled up into James metal arm like a bloody kitten. It was again, both extremely annoying and sexy, to see the boy that had sexually teased her for the last hour In a public area with an unbelievably dominant male undertone curl up so submissively onto James shoulder. Somehow though the knowledge and actions that matched both of Steve's sides made him even sexier to her. 

As they walked down the road she realise that she actually had no idea where they were going. Was their apartment close? How were they going to get their? How long would it take to get their? 

"So... I know we are going to your apartment but, um... where exactly is your apartment?" 

Looking down at her in amusement James pulled out one of his infamous smirks.

"Park avenue doll. We will be their in less then five minutes, I could call a taxi if you wanted but its really not that far of a walk and its such a nice night I though my two little ones would like to walk under the lights of beautiful New York."

They lived on Park Avenue? Far out, no wonder they were so willing to pay for dinner. What had she truly expected though, they were both avengers and friends with one of, if not the richest man in the world. Of course they lived on Park Avenue.

"Nar, walking is fine. I have to go back to Stark Tower to get my Bike anyway." 

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Park Avenue. 

"Hey doll."

"Yeah James?"

"I didn't put much thought to it before, slightly distracted by the thoughts of my two extremely attractive soulmates and the view down your gorgeous yellow blouse, but why is your bike at Stark Tower?"

"Oh, ah I guess I didn't tell you what I work as hey?" Giving a little nervous giggle she looked into the curious eyes of her two soulmates. "Well, you see, I work their. As a apprentice engineer while I'm completing my last year at MIT." She spurted out nervously, people always responded with scepticism when she told them she was an engineer, and a damn good one at that. 

Steve froze for a second and jerked them to an almost stop as Jame's face lit up like a bloody Christmas tree as he steamrolled the both to walk faster Dow the street, closer to stark tower. 

"This is awesome!" James exclaimed to her utter surprise. "I can't believe we have a little geek as a soulmate Stevie! And she is just as sassy as bloody Stark! This is gonna be awesome, I can't wait to introduce them both, it's gonna be like last years Fourth of July fireworks. Over the top, amazing and hilariously, well for lack of a better adjective, Stark-y. Oh god him and Bruce are gonna induct her like she is their little sister or something. Bloody hell your gonna fit in with us perfectly doll. You can hold a conversation with Tony and Bruce as well as throw some decent fighting at Nat, Steve and myself now all you need is some sort of 'superpower' and you would have something to talk about with Wanda, Vision and Thor."

At the start of James's little monologue she had been smiling and jogging to to keep up with him but as he mentioned 'superpowers' her face kinda fell and while James didn't notice Steve did. Unfortunately for her Steve also happened to be very good at reading people's emotions and responded with a surprised head tilt. Fortunately for her, just as Steve went to follow that line of inquiry James steamrolled them into Stark tower, past the bumbling receptionist and straight into the VIP elevator that she had been explicitly instructed never to enter if she wanted to keep her job. Which of course set her off. 

"James! What the hell are we doing in the bloody VIP elevator! Your going to get me fired! I need to get out of here now!" She exclaimed as she let go of James's hand and flew towards the shutting elevator doors. 

"Ugh, ugh, ugh. You don't need to go anywhere doll. In case you didn't realise, you my dear are soulmates to two of this buildings said VIP's and as such have no problem entering the VIP elevator. Now stop fussing!" Said James as he pulled her close to his chest and hit the button for the 95th floor. 

"Mr. Barns, Mr. Rogers, It appears you have abducted young Miss Nord, should I inform sir that you have both found your third soulmark and are bringing HER up to the communal living area?"

"Please do Friday. This should be highly amusing."

"Of course Mr Barns. It appears that the rest of the avengers have also heard the exciting news and are currently all converging on the communal living area as we speak."  

"What? No! Holy shit, this is so not happening right now. I am not about to meet all of the avengers in one night. Holy shit I'm gonna be fired in front of the avengers. 'Never enter the VIP elevator' they say, so what do I do? I enter the bloody elevator. 'Don't talk to the Avengers unless instructed otherwise', and then I go and soulmate two of them. Holy shit I'm gonna lose my job before I even get it. I'm so fired." She said as she went into limp in James's arms, slightly hyperventilating. 

Steve instantly dropped to the ground on his knees in front of her, grabbing her face and forcing her eyes onto him as James held her up. 

"Astrid! It's fine, neither Stark or Pepper are going to fire you! I give you my word as not only Steve Rogers but also captain America. Come on deep breaths. Follow me baby, in and out, in and out." 

Trying her hardest to follow Steve's instructions  her breathing started to regulate again, that is of course before James tore her face out of Steve's hold and kissed the air right out of her lungs. The kiss was hungry and desperate like the others she had received from him but this time seemed to have a almost gentle undertone. Like he was trying to comfort her in his own male dominate way. 

Quick as lighting the kiss was broken however when she felt a jolt travel through James and into her. 

"Bucky! What the hell do you think your doing! She needs to breathe more not less!"

"I think she was breathing plenty enough ten seconds ago punk, you know since she was bloody hyperventilating!" 

"Yes you idiot and kissing the air right out of her lungs ain't gonna fucking help is it!" 

"Well it always worked with you punk!"

"That doesn't mean shit Bucky! It only worked with me because I wanted to kiss you more then I wanted to fucking breathe so that doesn't fucking count!"

"Shut-up!" She screamed as she forced herself out of James arms, turning on her heals and glaring at them. "I am Perfectly fucking capable of looking after myself without you two arguing like bloody cats in heat. Iv been looking after myself for over 5 years now. Even if I was fucking fired I would just hack into the towers mainframe again and change it before they even realised anything had happened. Iv done it before and I'll do it again so calm the fuck down you squabbling old farts!"

"While I do approve of the old farts comments we are most definitely going to have to talk about that last comment. I'm rather curious as to how you have 'apparently' managed to hack my un-hackable system. I should know, I built it. No one can hack it, not even myself, I tried. And we all know that if I can't do it no one can because well if you haven't heard I'm Tony Stark the greatest genius of this and every generations to follow. Time magazine doesn't lie you know."

Holly shit. This was not the way she wanted to first meet her boss. 

"Fucking perfect!" A voice to her left laughed out hysterically. 

Turning her head she saw the rest of the avengers. All with smirks on their faces besides one. One Mr. Barton, AKA, Hawkeye, cackling while perched on the rafters above the group. 

Also not the way she wanted to meet the avengers. 

Was anything today going to go her way?


	5. Chap 3.2. Sorry.

Recap

"Fucking perfect!" A voice to her left laughed out hysterically. 

Turning her head she saw the rest of the avengers. All with smirks on their faces besides one. One Mr. Barton, AKA, Hawkeye, cackling while perched on the rafters above the group. 

 

Also not the way she wanted to meet the avengers. 

 

Was anything today going to go her way?  
\------------------------  
Start chapter 3.2

She was absolutely horrified. How could she have let herself make such a bad impression? Not only to her boss and the avengers but to her soulmates chosen family. This was not the way the first meeting was meant to go! 

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and out while shaking her head for clarity. 

Well there was no point about getting stressed out about it now, can't change what has already happened, she would just have to make the best of her current situation. Cue sassy Astrid. 

"Oh why thank you bird man." She said flicking her hair from her face and straightening to her full height. "But there is no need to tell me what I already know darling. I mean, with this hair and these curves I'm already the classic 1950's version of perfect but then once you add the brains and fighting skills into the mix you can't dream of anything better. Because this right here," she said waving her hand down her body from her head. " as you said, is fucking perfect". She finished with a wink in his direction before turning to her boss. 

"Mr Stark. Up until this moment I had such high regards for your, as you put it, genius. But to stand I front of me and say time magazine doesn't lie? Clearly I have over estimated you."

"Kid, my I remind you..." began Tony on his responding rant only to be cut off as a body flew into me, taking her to the ground with a hash thump. 

Instantly her fighting skills kicked in and she pushed her knees up under the person who had tackled her and kicked them off, completing the arch and landing on her own feet before swivelling to face her opponent. But before she could even get a good glance at her random opponent a knife came flying at her head forcing her to drop and army roll out of the way. In a blur the female figure of her opponent came flying towards her. Punches and kicks kept swinging at her from all angles, barely was she given enough time to defend herself. If it continued on like this much longer she was going to end up with more then just bruises. 

As if to prove her point her opponent finally managed to land a hit on her, a roundhouse kick to the ribs that sent her flying across the room and smashing the glass hallway table next to both the elevator and her soulmates. Instantly her protective instincts kicked into overdrive. No matter how much pain she was in there was no way on this earth she would allow anyone to harm her soulmates. 

So as the, now blurry, figure stormed toward her and her soulmates she did the unthinkable, she used her powers. Her eyes glowed green as she throughout her hand towards the blurry figure, focusing on the water molecules with their body, their blood steam, she forced them to decelerate. Within one second and the next her opponent went from a threat to an unconscious body lying upon the cold tiled ground. The fight hadn't even lasted more then 15 seconds and she had already ended it. 

No one messed with what was hers. 

Before she could even attempt to stand up her self the two still slightly blurry figures of her soulmates appear beside her. Even with them being blurry she could still figure out who they were. Dropping to his knees beside her was Steve. Bucky however stood in front of her, knife drawn and ready to kill anyone that attempted anything on either of his soulmates. 

" Astrid! Shit are you alright? Let me see." Steve said as his hands gently gripped her head leaning it away from the wall and gently running his hands through her hair to brush off the glass. 

Blinking several times up at Steve her eyes flitted back to the normal colour as her fear and adrenaline fell and her eyes stopped creating blurry figures, allowing her to see normally again. 

"I'm fine Stevie. Iv gone through a lot worse then a little bump to the head before, don't panic so much Älskling."

Sighing in relief Steve quickly brushed off the glass from her body, not caring if any of them cut him, before gathering her in his arms, and standing up. Struggling against him she manage to push herself away, landing on the floor on her feet daintily she brushed the rest of the glass from her clothing. 

Looking up she peers around the wide shoulders of her protective soulmate at the red haired women she had knocked out. Walking the two steps towards Bucky she grabbed a hold of his metal hand and tugging him gently out of his fighting stance. 

"She will be awake in a second. I only forced her blood to slow to the point that her brain forced her to shut down her body to survive, nothing deadly. I'd give her about 5 minutes, she won't feel to good but she will be awake."

"Good to know..." Hawkeye pronounced, poking the redhead with his boot covered toes. 

"Well that was exciting. Now that we have inducted the new kid like some scary ass college sorority, totally hot by the way, perhaps we should get to know the new addition to our weird family. I think we might have some secrets that need to be shared." Tony announced, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention before looking at her with an arched eyebrow. 

"So what? We play 20 question or something with the new girl?" Sam pipped up from the background (falcon). 

"Why not? Just as good a way as any." Hawkeye responded. 

"Well if we're gonna act like a bunch of collage kids then we might as well drink like them too. Let's move this little party to the living room shall we?"

After this announcement a groaning came from the floor. 

"Huh, that faster then usual."

The red haired bitch looked up, holding her head while between looking at Astrid and her two soulmates and Tony. 

"I'm all up for a drink, maybe it will get rid of this ringer of a headache the kid has given me. Brat." She announced with a grin. 

"Holy shit." Astrid swore staring at the women from her past, her trainer, her best friend and the women she considered her older sister. 

"Nice to see ya again kid. We're gonna have to practice those defences, they have gotten pretty lack lustre since we stopped training. Your power control has increased though, good job on the knockout. Didn't see that one, can't wait to return the favour in the boxing ring later."

"Fuck..." Astrid mumbled staring in disbelieve at the ghost of a women in front of her. "I think I'll take one of those drinks to Mr Stark, preferably something that burns."

"A women after my own heart. Follow me darling. Alcohol and bad decisions await us."

Freezing, Tony turned back around to face her. 

"Oh, and it's Tony, Mr Stark was my father and I couldn't be that big of an asshole if I tried." He said winking at her as he strutted off towards what she assumed was somewhere with alcohol. 

This night was just getting weirder and weirder as it went she decided and grabbed both of her soulmates hands, dragging to along into the darkened hallway.


	6. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst. Felt like info needed to be given about Nat and her. Um also I’m sorry about the hiatus but honestly it will probably happen again. I write when inspiration strikes and that’s not often lol. Well hope u like it.

"A women after my own heart. Follow me darling. Alcohol and bad decisions await us."

Freezing, Tony turned back around to face her. 

"Oh, and it's Tony, Mr Stark was my father and I couldn't be that big of an asshole if I tried." He said winking at her as he strutted off towards what she assumed was somewhere with alcohol. 

This night was just getting weirder and weirder as it went she decided and grabbed both of her soulmates hands, dragging them along into the darkened hallway.

————

They quickly arrived in what she assumed was Mr Stark, sorry, Tony’s lounge room. Complete with all the gadgets and alcohol she had expected from him.  
Tony walked, or rather strutted, over to the bar and started pouring two glasses of scotch. Catching her looking he raised and eyebrow and saluted her with the scotch bottle.  
“On the rocks?”  
“Please.”  
After pouring his and her glass tony strutted towards her holding out the scotch like an award. Graciously taking the scotch she took a sip and closed her eyes enjoying the burn.  
“Wait!” Steve yelled, snatching the glass out of her hand, “are you even old enough to drink?”  
Snatching the glass right back out of his hand with a glare she took another sip.  
“Yes thank you, I’m currently 22 years old and will be 23 in about 4 months.”  
Bucky arched and eyebrow at her sass and smirked at Steve.  
“Yeah old man. Let the girl live. Besides one drink never killed anyone.” Tony claimed collapsing himself onto the sunken couch next to them.  
Following the behaviour she collapsed herself right next to him. James and Steve taking up residence on her left side. The rest of the avengers sat in their own seats around the couch.  
“Well welcome to our little misfit of a family kid. Let’s get introduced. The little red head over there that just tried to beat your brains in is Natasha Romanova. The geeking looking dude next to her is Bruce Banner. On her other side sitting on the armchair like the prissy bird he is, is Clint Barton. The other little bird in the room, sitting next to your soulmate is Sam Wilson. And finally the two love birds in the middle of the couch are Wanda Maximoff and Vision, mine and Bruce’s brain child, he’s the red one, and I don’t mean the hair.” Tony finished, turning to look at her.  
After a stunned second she responded  
“Oh right! Sorry. My name is Astrid Alexander Nord. I’m 22 years old. I work in the engineering department here at stark tower and only have a couple of months left will in finish my degree. Ah… I am clearly the soulmate to these two next to me and we met when I jumped in to stop a women being rapped a couple blocks over and unfortunately had to have my ass saved, no powers allowed and all that. Anything else you want to know?” She asked.  
“Me first!” Tony screamed throwing his hand in the air like a child.  
“Yes Tony”  
“How did ya do that knock out thing before, you know the thing with the hand and the glowing eyes?”  
“Ah…”  
She hesitated, she had never actually told anyone about her powers before. For good reason too. There had been plenty of reports of disappearances concerning those with mutations such as herself and she didn’t wish to become one of them.  
“It’s okay doll, trust us, your part of the avengers family now. No one will hurt you, we won’t let them.”  
Smiling at James she nodded and took a deep breath.  
“I call it molecular manipulation. In other words I am able to manipulate molecules at the microscopic level, speeding up, slowing down, splitting and to a point combining them to my needs. I suppose if we are getting everything out in the open I should probably discuss this as well” she said holding out her hand and bringing the scotch Tony had left at the bar to her, refilling hers and Tony’s glasses.  
Tony’s eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas, Bruce looked fascinated and the rest weee simply stunned.  
“Well that’s new. The control I mean, and the molecular manipulation. Before you would just kind of… boom!” Natasha said, making an explosion with her hands.  
“A lot can happen in five years, especially when you don’t have shield breathing down your neck that you HAVE to suppress you powers like fucking Elsa from frozen or something. You know, since you ditched me, no warning, no goodbye, just gone. I fucking thought you died. For 13 years you were there, someone I could depend on, then like a fucking ghost, poof, and you were gone. Leaving me alone at the age of 17 with ‘super powers’ and no way to expel energy. No one to confide in. And no fucking idea whether the women I considered a big sister had died or not. You know, since shield fell in the massive cluster fuck that it did.”  
She said sneer on her face while anger rang in her voice.  
“Talk about boom” Sam whispered to no one.  
“Shut up!” Her and Natasha yelled at him. Causing his hands to fly up in the universal sign of defeat.  
“What do you mean alone Astrid, you had your Dad, it’s not like you didn’t have anyone.”  
Her Glare intensified. She hadn’t even bothered looking her up in 5 years! Did she really not care about her that much. Was she really just a mission?  
“He died, 2 months after I thought you did. Heart attack.”  
“Fuck…”  
“Yeah. It was great to see you at the funeral by the way. Real heart touching that you would care enough to look me up using those spies skills you brag about.”  
“Well… that escalated quickly.” Clint stated.  
“Anyway, ignoring all that..”  
“As if we could.”  
“Anyway” I repeated glaring at Sam “is there anything else anyone wants to know?”  
Bruce lent forward real fast. Almost as excited looking as Tony despite the atmosphere in the room.  
“What are you studying at University? With your mutation you could do so much!”  
“I’m majoring in mechatronics engineering and minoring in computer and robotics engineering. Iv also already completed a bachelor's degree in pre-med but decided not to do a residency as it was all to easy. Engineering is much more creative. Less rules, more imagination. Plus then I didn’t have to be in any government sector. Kinda a little disillusioned about that after my father's death and all.”  
“Wait didn’t you say you were only 22?” Wanda asked, the first words she had said since she had arrived.  
“Yeah. I’m kinda a prodigy, been at university since I was 12, finished pre-med when I was 17 but took some time off after dad died. Went back two and a bit years ago. I have been completing 8 courses per semester as well as 6 in summer session. Iv only got one exam and a lecture left till I get my degree. I've been working for Tony as an assistant engineer with Edwin pretty much since I started my degree.” She said, slightly embarrassed as she felt like she was bragging.  
“Well shit… you sound like me kid. Except you know, saner… Most of the time.” Tony added flicking his eyes towards Natasha.  
She rolled her eyes to the sky and bit her tongue to stop herself from responding.  
“Oomph!” James muttered besides her bumping shoulders as Steve’s elbow hit his side.  
“Buckyyyyyy…” Steve whines, puppy dog eyes and all.  
With a smirk James rubbed his side as he nodded his head towards Steve.  
“All right punk I get it. Time for us to retire. Hope you guys had fun interrogating our new soul mate. See you in the morning.”  
Turning towards her he quickly scooped her up, and, despite her small squeak of surprise carried her off.  
“Maybe.” Steve responded. Waving to the others as he followed his soulmates back to their shared apartment.


End file.
